1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, information processing method, computer readable medium, and computer data signal.
2. Related Art
In recent year, a method of reading information recorded on paper, which is currently and extensively used in companies or the like, by an optical reading-apparatus (or scanner), electronizing the read information, and managing electronized information by a document management apparatus is widely performed. It is necessary to prevent an electronic document, which has already been created by reading the information, from being read again and from being doubly registered in the document management apparatus.